This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to managing asset placement with respect to a shared pool of configurable computing resources. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. Asset placement may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for efficient asset placement management may increase.